


shut up and dance

by oikawatoorus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawatoorus/pseuds/oikawatoorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa stood up and grabbed Iwaizumi by the shoulders. “Akaashi-chan is in love and he won’t let me help him!”<br/>Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa skeptically. “Good. No one should ever take advice from you. Ever.” He then looked over at Akaashi. “Is it true though?”<br/>Akaashi sighed. “I’m not in love. However, I was asked out with coffee by a guy who lip-synched love songs to me at a stoplight, so I am quite possibly considering reaching out and texting him.”</p><p>Or, Bokuto meets Akaashi at a long stoplight and Bokuto sings him love songs. Akaashi may or may not be head over heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shut up and dance

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by long stoplights and no one to sing to me but my radio.

_all I wanna be, and all I ever wanna be, is_

_somebody to_

_you_

-

If there was one thing Akaashi couldn’t handle, it was Monday mornings. Especially when they started with a late alarm clock, a cold shower, a spilled coffee, _another_ cold shower, and horrid traffic.

He had already accepted the fact that he was undoubtedly going to be late to his meeting that morning, but it didn’t stop him from trying to take a shortcut to work. At least, he thought it was a short cut until he got stuck behind a school bus and really, what did he do to deserve this?

After a few miles, he finally, _finally_ took a turn in an attempt to get away from the school bus. Maybe now he’d at least be reasonably late. But as he got closer to the intersection, he saw that he was, for lack of a better word, screwed.

He let his head fall forward against his steering wheel as he approached the stop light, the line of cars letting him know that it was going to be awhile before he even got near the light, and he knew this stop light was well known for it’s atrocious times, more accurately described as green for 30 seconds and red for 2 minutes and 15 seconds. That’s why he always made it a point to get to this intersection at 6:17 every morning at the latest, before all the other morons clogged the traffic lanes.

On this very morning, it was 6:33, and every office worker was on their way to their respective office, he himself included.

He felt no shame, not even when his forehead met the middle of the steering wheel for _at least_ the fourth time. This sucked. His radio was broken, his AUX cord was at his apartment, and he was left alone with his thoughts: until he wasn’t.

Akaashi considered himself to be an adult. And, in his opinion, adults listened to sophisticated music. Akaashi himself was a pianist and only delighted himself in listening to classical music.

His niece, however, was not an adult, which meant he wasn’t completely in the dark about modern pop music. He knew what Radio Disney was, so he vaguely recognized the tune coming from the beat up car next him.

The man in the car looked to be around his age and even through the tinted windows, Akaashi could see black and grey hair, spiked into something resembling owl horns (though later on, he would retract that statement and say they were more akin to devil horns). As if blaring some terrible pop song wasn’t enough, he was dancing as though his windows were tinted enough that no one could see him.

The light turned green. Akaashi scooted up his car the slightest bit until the car in front of him rolled to a stop once more and the light turned red again. The man in the other car did the same, and they were still just about parallel.

Upon further inspection, he’s using what appeared to be a milk carton as a makeshift microphone.

Akaashi wanted to look away, he really did, but he was entranced; how could someone be such a morning person to the point where they were dancing at 6:36 in the morning? Akaashi could barely even pronounce words at 6:36 in the morning.

Too late, Akaashi noticed the man was staring right back at him. _Look away, have some dignity_ , Akaashi thought. But truly, he couldn’t. The man’s golden eyes were so awake, and Akaashi was almost jealous of the fact that the man didn’t seem to want to fall asleep and never wake up.

Akaashi expected the man on his right to stop signing and look away. Instead the man rolled down the window, and with even more gusto than before, began to lip-sync the shitty American pop song to Akaashi.

“ _Look at me now, I’m falling; can’t even talk, still stuttering. This ground of mine keeps shaking-_ “

The light turned green again. The two cars rolled forward, and the light turned red again. They were both up front; Akaashi in the left hand turn lane, and Bokuto in the right hand turn lane.

“ _All I wanna be and all I ever wanna be yeah, yeah, is somebody to you_.”

The man was pointing at Akaashi, still mouthing words into his empty milk carton, and Akaashi was biting back a smile as this man dramatically serenaded him.

“You know you can turn right on red, right?” Akaashi said with a smirk.

The man scrunched his face in pretend deep thought despite the honks of disapproval that sounded from behind him, before pursing his lips. “Nah, I’d rather sit here and look at you.”

Now he was having a harder time fighting the smile off. Akaashi shook his head and chuckled. The light turned green. Akaashi turned left; The other man turned right.

 

He walked into his office 27 minutes late.

“Well, well, well, look who showed up 15 minutes late with Starbucks!” Kuroo laughed.

Akaashi tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Kuroo-san, I am actually 27 minutes late, and it wasn’t because of Starbucks. It was because my alarm clock malfunctioned and I got stuck the light on 16th for 8 minutes.”

Iwaizumi let out a low laugh. “Don’t worry about it, Akaashi-kun. You’ve never been late before; I can let it slide. Just don’t make it a habit.”

Oikawa shot his rolling chair backwards towards Akaashi. “Ah, but Akaashi-chan, you missed our meeting with the board! I had to take notes all by myself, and while my handwriting is a lot better than yours, my hand is tired now.”

Akaashi let his lips pull into a small smile. “I am sorry for the inconvenience, Oikawa-san. I hope that maybe I can make it up to you.”

Oikawa opened his mouth to speak, with eyes that appeared to shine at the offer, only to close it as soon as Iwaizumi kicked him. “Just get back to work. You don’t have to make anything up to him, Akaashi.”

Akaashi bowed and left the room, a loud “So mean, Iwa-chan!” following him.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the owl man for the remainder of the day.

 

  
  


_so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with_

_me, because you look so_

_fine and I really_

_want to make_

_you mine_

-

Bokuto believed that the universe had a way of keeping balance no matter what happened. He believed that every action had an equal reaction and shit like that. Admittedly, he was no Confucius, and maybe he really had no basis for his beliefs, but he did know one thing: Stoplight Man was fated to be his. So, of course, he had a plan of action that would have an equal and just as fantastic reaction.

It started with Bokuto waking up at ungodly hour (I mean really, who the fuck wakes up at 5:15 in the morning with a smile on their face). He didn’t have to be to work until 7:20, yet here he was, in line at a Starbucks, getting a coffee for a man he didn’t know.

He waited in the drive thru anxiously. What if this guy hates coffee? What if he’s allergic? What if coffee is against his beliefs and he is utterly disgusted by Bokuto’s forward and sacrilegious gesture?

“Hey! Bokuto, it’s you! Kageyama, look, it’s Bokuto!” Hinata, the short barista, who was way too enthusiastic for this time in the morning, greeted him with a sunny smile.

“Hey, Hinata!” Bokuto gave him a very sleepy smile, but tried to match his good mood.

Kageyama walked up behind him and slapped him upside the head. “Pipe down, asshole. Not everyone wants to be shouted at, at the asscrack of dawn.”

Hinata puffed out his cheeks angrily, but bit back a response as he turned politely back to Bokuto. “Sorry, Bokuto. What can I get you this fine morning?”

Bokuto scrunched his face some more in thought. “Oh goodness. You see, this coffee is for a uh, friend. So what says “hey I’ve never spoken to you but I sang to you and I think you’re really hot” in the language of caffeine?”

Kageyama looked at him like he was stupid. “Bokuto-kun, this is a coffee, not flowers. There is no language of-“

Hinata threw up his arms in a wild gesture. “WAIT! I know! Give this friend an Iced Caffé Americano! It definitely screams ‘I want your ass on a silver platter but I also really love you!’”

“Wow, really?”

Hinata looked momentarily crestfallen. “No, but that’s my favorite, and I would definitely be flattered if you got me that!”

Bokuto nodded. “Okay! Thanks, guys. Oh, and don’t write anything on the cup. I have this all planned out, it’s going to be great.”

Hinata nodded and saluted. “I’m on it, Bokuto-san!”

3 minutes later, Hinata returned to him with a drink and marker and, well,  Bokuto still hadn’t completely thought of a message that would successfully woo Stoplight Man, so he decided to make it short and sweet.

_“It’d be a real “hoot” if you’d call this number and maybe we can get one of these together next time ;)”_

He doodled two different owls, left his name and number, and handed the marker back to Hinata before driving off.

Hinata leaned out the window, shouting an excited “Go get ‘em, Tiger!” before Kageyama hauled him back inside.

 

He was at the stoplight at 6:16, coffee in hand, when he saw the familiar car-- He decided that giving this coffee to him was worth being an asshole and cutting off several different people as he got into the correct lane and was then parallel to Stoplight Man.

He turned up his radio, and set his plan in action.

Stoplight Man looked over as he heard the noise, and a look of surprise and recognition crossed his face. So far, so good.

Rolling down his window, he grabbed a hairbrush, and began lip-synching to the man once more.

_“So 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me, ‘cause you look so fine and I really want to make you mine”_

The man cracked the smallest of smiles as Bokuto gave his performance. He grabbed the coffee and held it out the window.

The other man blinked in surprise, but leaned over and took the coffee anyway. He pulled it into his car, and took a sip. Good. So coffee **_isn’t_** sacrilegious.  

The light turned green, and they both inched up.

Bokuto looked over as the man read the message on the cup. Suddenly, he was more nervous than he’d ever been in his entire life because the song has just ended and _what if coffee_ ** _is_** _sacrilegious and he only took it so as not to be rude?_

But the man looked up. “I’m Akaashi Keiji. It’s nice to meet you.”

Bokuto’s smile grew wider, if possible. “Bokuto Kotarou. It’s nice to put a name to a face.”

Akaashi shook his head fondly and sipped at his coffee. The light turned green. Akaashi turned left; Bokuto turned right.

 

Bokuto sauntered into the teacher’s lounge with an untouchable smile, practically vibrating. Sugawara greeted him with a smile. “Good morning, Bokuto-san. You look happy.”

“Dude, I had the best morning. I met a really hot guy at a stoplight last week and I serenaded him-- so this morning I asked him out with a coffee. I’m practically Cupid!”

Suga shook his head. “I hope it works out well.”

They both stood and a laugh slipped past Bokuto’s lips, “I know it will! I’ll tell you all about it later!”

Suga smiled fondly as he was left alone in the room. “Young love sure is great.”

 

 

  


_sometimes you gotta bleed to know_

_that you’re alive and have a soul_

_and it takes a song to come_

_around and show you_

_how she’s a tear_

_in my_

_heart_

_-_

           “You _are_ going to text him, right? You have to text him.” Oikawa leaned across the desk, getting unnecessarily close to Akaashi’s face. “He asked you out via coffee cup. With an owl pun. You have to marry him.”

           “Oikawa-san, please slow down.” Akaashi buried his face in his hands. “I am planning on texting him, I just-“

           Iwaizumi stuck his head around the corner. “Akaashi, is Oikawa bullying you again?”

           “Iwa-chan, no!”

           Akaashi sighed. “No, Iwaizumi-san, it’s fine. We are just having a discussion.”

           Oikawa stood up and grabbed Iwaizumi by the shoulders. “Akaashi-chan is in love and he won’t let me help him!”

           Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa skeptically. “Good. No one should ever take advice from you. Ever.” He then looked over at Akaashi. “Is it true though?”

           Akaashi sighed. “I’m not in love. However, I was asked out with coffee by a guy who lip-synched love songs to me at a stoplight, so I am quite possibly considering reaching out and texting him.”

           Oikawa was bouncing up and down excitedly. “Do you still have the coffee cup? Can I see it? Can I _have_ it? I want to save it so I can give it to you as a wedding present. You saved his number, right? Did you-?”

           Iwaizumi slapped a hand over Oikawa’s mouth. “Shut the hell up.” He redirected his attention to Akaashi once more. “Do you have the cup, though?”

           Akaashi grumbled and fumbled around in his bag until he pulled up the empty cup. “Here. Please, use it wisely.”

           Iwaizumi and Oikawa both read it before making eye contact and sharing what seemed like a silent conversation. It was kind of annoying, actually, because they literally had entire conversations without exchanging words sometimes. It was tiring to figure out.

           Iwaizumi finally released Oikawa, whose loud mouth was open instantly. “Don’t worry, Akaashi-chan! I will definitely use it wisely~”

 

 **To** : Sugadaddy<3

 **From** : Grand Trash King

Heyyyyy Suga-chan so I happen to work with Bokuto’s new bae!!!

 

 **To** : Grand Trash King

 **From** : Sugadaddy<3

Oohh is that so?

 

 **To** : Sugadaddy<3

 **From** : Grand Trash King

Oh you know it is!! So tell Owl Boy that Akaashi-chan loves Twenty One Pilots and daisies are his favorite flowers and that he absolutely loves chocolate;)

 

 **To** : Grand Trash King

 **From** : Sugadaddy<3

You are a godsend <3

 

With new information from an anonymous source, Bokuto was ready to woo Akaashi.

They were at the stoplight again, and Bokuto made his way to the right turn lane, but stayed back far enough to be able to toss the bouquet of daisies through the open window of Akaashi’s car.

Akaashi looked at him in surprise as the flowers landed uncermoniously on his lap. Bokuto then turned the radio all the way up and used one of the flowers he had stolen from the bouquet as his microphone.

“ _She’s a tear in my heart, I’m alive; She’s a tear in my heart, I’m on fire; she’s a tear in my heart, take me higher than I’ve ever been._ ”

Akaashi’s eyes seemed to light up as he heard the beat of the song, and Bokuto’s smile grows as he realizes he’s picked the right song. Then tossed the single flower out of the window and watched as Akaashi gracefully snatched it out of the air, and tucked it into his shirt pocket. “See you here tomorrow?”

Bokuto’s smile softened. “As sure as the sun will rise.”

“You’re so cheesy.”

“You know you love it!”

It was quiet for a short moment, and Bokuto wondered if he’d said the wrong thing. He should’ve listened to Nishinoya; The only ‘L’ word that he was allowed to use around hot guys was ‘licorice’. _Shit_ , he fucked up--

“I do, actually.”

The light turned green. Akaashi turned left; Bokuto turned right.

 

“Ooh, I love your flowers, Akaashi! Where’d you get them~?”

Akaashi turned and gave Oikawa the most indifferent face he could muster, given his fluttery insides. “I don’t know what you did, Oikawa, but thank you.”

  
  


_I felt it in my chest as she looked_

_at me, I knew we were bound_

_to be together, bound_

_to be together._

_-_

Akaashi got there early the next morning. It was raining, and he pulled into a parking lot near the stoplight. He texted Bokuto to meet him where he was.

His palms were sweating; he hadn’t been this nervous since the time his team went to nationals for volleyball in high school. Oikawa and Kuroo had told him that this was an infallible plan, but something told him that trusting Kuroo and Oikawa wasn’t the best idea.

He decided to roll with it anyway.

He had convinced Iwaizumi to give him the morning off so he could try and pull this off. He really hoped that Oikawa had managed to convince Bokuto’s friend Sugawara to pull some strings so Bokuto wouldn’t suffer from being tardy to his job, but it was too late to back out now.

At 6:41, Bokuto’s familiar car rolled into the parking lot, and Bokuto rolled his window down.

Akaashi took a deep breath as he started the song on his iPhone. _This is so **out of character** of me_ , he thought.

Bringing a pen to his lips, he began to mouth the words to the song.

_“We were victims of the night, the chemical, physical, kryptonite,”_

Bokuto’s eyes went wide as he began to recognize the song. Akaashi felt himself growing bolder with each word.

_“Helpless to the bass and the fading light, oh, we were bound to get together, bound to get together.”_

He wasn’t really surprised when Bokuto jumped out of his car and yanked his door open.

_She took my arm; I don’t know how it happened. We took the floor and she said:_

A laughing Bokuto was dragging him out of his car and into the pouring rain; they were drenched in seconds but Akaashi found he didn’t care and joined in on the laughing.

_‘Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me’. I said ‘you’re holding back’, she said ‘shut up and dance with me!’_

Bokuto was grabbing him by the waist and Akaashi was putting his arms around his neck without a second thought as they swayed to the music in the parking lot of some store. The rain pouring down on them, making Bokuto’s hair stick to his forehead and Akaashi’s shirt cling to his body.

_This woman is my destiny; she said “Ooh, shut up and dance with me!”_

Somehow they ended up with their foreheads pressed together, Bokuto’s hand on the back of his neck, pulling him forward. Akaashi was pleased to find out that Bokuto’s lips are warm, and chapped, and taste like Starbucks coffee and rain and that his hair feels soft and wet and perfect.

They pulled away from each other as they heard car horns honking as Kuroo, wolf-whistling far too loudly for Akaashi’s liking, drove by and Oikawa leaned out the window and threw rose petals towards them. Akaashi hoped his hair was ruined.

Bokuto just smiled and leaned against Akaashi. “That was the most romantic thing ever. You’re so cheesy.”

Akaashi just huffed. “You know you love it.”

“I do. I really do.”

Akaashi pulled away and looked at Bokuto. “Will you go get some coffee with me? I know a place with great caffé Americanos.”

Bokuto chuckled. “I would love to.”

They both climbed into Akaashi’s car and drove to their stoplight, which, of course, was red. Bokuto hummed to every song that came on his (new) car radio, and Akaashi, smiling softly all the while, felt like he could get used to this.

The light turned green. They both turned left.

**Author's Note:**

> a huge thank you to gcnius for proofreading this and making it make sense. 
> 
> thank you for reading! kudos and feedback are always appreciated<3
> 
> the lovely gcnius: gcnius.tumblr.com
> 
> songs used:  
> \- "Somebody to You" by The Vamps  
> \- "Are You Be My Girl" by Jet  
> \- "Tear in My Heart" by Twenty One Pilots  
> \- "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk The Moon


End file.
